powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 4: Howl in the Ring
is the fourth episode of Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. It features the debut of the ZyuohKing Kirin Bazooka combination and Larry, a Gorilla Zyuman, makes a brief appearance in this episode. Synopsis Sela and Leo are kidnapped by the Deathgalien Player Amigard to be in his "Battle Show" where two people enter, and only one can leave, and he chooses best friends because it entertains him. As they fight, Leo holds back as Sela is a woman, which upsets her, and reminds her of the last time they fought in a martial arts tournament in Zyuland. Plot The episode opens up at a nearby Ferris wheel where multiple people are captured in nets by the Deathgalien Player Amigard, who tells his captives it is the start of Team Quval’s Battle Show. Meanwhile at Mario’s house, Yamato is talking with his uncle about where Amu and Sela are. Mario tells Yamato that he sent them shopping. Still looking worried, Tusk tells Yamato that Leo went after them and that he’s skipping laundry training and a playboy as well. Once Leo catches up to Amu and Sela, Leo offers to carry their bags, which Amu accepts, but Sela refuses. Suddenly, the three Zyumans’ tails go off, indicating themselves of a nearby Deathgalien Player. At a place nearby, Amigard is telling his captives that they have to fight in order to leave. Two people start fighting with Ginis watching above from the Sagittari Ark. While there, Quval presents Ginis with his Players’ game, the Battle Show. Ginis becomes interested in Amigard’s Blood Game after realizing the point of it is. Leo, Sela and Amu race over to Amigard’s location of the Battle Show. After winning the Battle Show round, Amigard transforms the loser of the battle into barrel, telling the winner that his friend will be lost in space forever. Witnessing this, Leo, Sela and Amu transform into Zyuohgers and they attack Amigard and his Moeba. While Leo and Sela are still fighting the Moeba, Amu frees the remaining captives. When watching his captives escape, Amigard throws a net that was intended for Amu, instead Leo and Sela jump in to save Amu and they end up getting captured instead. Once Amigard takes Leo and Sela away, Amu defeats the last of the Moeba and accidently hits a button on the barrel and transforms the loser of the last Battle Show back into his human form. On the Sagittari Ark, Naria expresses her excitement that Amigard caught a couple Zyuohgers. Ginis then tells Quval that he expects to see something from him. Knowing what it is, Quval tells Ginis that he’ll have it arranged immediately. In the city, Yamato is flying around looking to find Sela and Leo. Realizing this, he lands and tells Tusk and Amu that he can’t find them. Watching a nearby dog walker come by, Yamato watches the dog for a few seconds and starts to come up with a plan involving Tusk. Meanwhile, Leo and Sela wake up to find themselves in a boxing ring. Once they see Amigard in the stands, Sela realizes and confirms with Amigard that he plans for Leo and herself to fight each other. Leo and Sela attempt to transform into Zyuohgers, but realize that their Mark of the Kings were taken by Amigard. Realizing they can’t transform without fighting, Leo and Sela engage each other in a fight, much to the amusement of Amigard. Back in Mario’s house, Yamato races in with Tusk and Amu behind him and grabs one of Leo’s socks. Grabbing Leo’s sock, Yamato asks Tusk to smell in order to track down him and Sela. Hesitant to do so, Tusk grabs Leo’s sock and smells it, much to his disgust. Mario witnesses what happens, but Yamato tries to tell him otherwise. Meanwhile, Leo and Sela are still fighting in Amigard’s ring. When Leo tells her to stand up and fight, she begins to realize that Leo that may be losing on purpose. Initially denying this, Leo states to Sela that men shouldn’t be hurting women. Sela states to Leo that she has always hated this side of him, recalling a previous match that occurred in Zyuland where Leo held back against Sela because she is a woman and that she wasn’t happy with the win. Once Sela finishes her story, Amigard pushes her and Leo to get back to fighting. Not holding back, Leo and Sela go full force on each other, much to the excitement of Ginis, who continues to witness from the Sagittari Ark. With Leo and Sela still fighting, the remaining Zyuohgers enter and transform. Fighting off Moeba, Tusk and Amu destroy the electrified nets surrounding the ring. Confused at how they found the ring, Yamato tells Amigard about his plan with using Tusk to sniff him out. Once they retrieve their Marks of the King back, Leo and Sela transform into Zyuohgers and they join the rest in attacking Amigard and his Moeba. While Yamato, Tusk and Amu are fighting the Moeba, Leo and Sela attack Amigard. Sela awakens her Zyuoh Shark powers to knock Amigard back. The rest of the Zyuohgers join them and they use their Zyuoh Busters to finish off Amigard. After Amigard gets destroyed, Quval tells Naria to give his Player a Continue Medal. Once he grows huge, the Zyuohgers summon their Zyuoh Cubes and they form ZyuohKing. After transforming, ZyuohKing slashes Amigard back and he captures Cube Elephant and Cube Tiger. Responding to that, Yamato summons Cube Kirin to rescue Cube Elephant and Tiger. Following this, Cube Kirin combines with ZyuohKing to form ZyuohKing 1*2*3 Kirin Bazooka and they use the Kirin Bazooka: Zyuoh Fire to finish off Amigard permanently. Witnessing Amigard’s destruction, Ginis tells Quval that he was amused by his Player’s Blood Game, only for Quval to get annoyed afterwards by Azald, who is annoyed he didn’t get to see the Zyuohger Battle Show finish out. In the end at Mario’s house, Yamato treats Leo’s wounds and Amu tells Tusk to wash some clothes. When Mario sees Tusk sniffing the clothes, his suspicions come back and he suspects Tusk is an elephant. In response, Tusk tells Yamato to handle the explanation to Mario, who doesn’t want to hear the explanation. Upset from the Battle Show, an annoyed Sela tells Leo that he was going to take a counterpunch from her. Knowing that Leo is lying after denying this claim and leaving with laundry, she states that she’ll make Leo fight her for real. Wanting to keep his ideology of not attacking women, Leo changes into his Zyuman form and roars at the moon. Later on that night, a Gorilla Zyuman is seen sipping a drink, ending the episode. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Casts * : *Man: , Suit Actors *Zyuoh Eagle: *Sela, Zyuoh Shark: *Leo, Zyuoh Lion: *Tusk, Zyuoh Elephant: *Zyuoh Tiger: *Doubutsu Gattai ZyuohKing: *Ginis: *Naria: *Azald: *Quval: *Amigard: *Moeba: Various Zyuoh Cubes *Zyuoh Eagle - Cube Eagle, Cube Kirin *Zyuoh Shark - Cube Shark *Zyuoh Lion - Cube Lion *Zyuoh Elephant - Cube Elephant *Zyuoh Tiger - Cube Tiger *Combinations used: ZyuohKing, ZyuohKing Kirin Bazooka Forms Used *Zyuoh Eagle - Instinct Awakened *Zyuoh Shark - Instinct Awakened *Zyuoh Lion - Instinct Awakened *Zyuoh Elephant - N/A *Zyuoh Tiger - N/A Errors *When Sela, Leo and Amu transform in the early part of the episode, the sound of the transformation activation audio of the Zyuoh Changers comes a bit too early, as they had not been configured into the proper combination for transforming at the time the sound was playing. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 21, . *'Hide-and-Seek in closing credits' **'Animal': |インドライオン|Indoraion|}} **'Cube': Yellow *This is the first time Zyuoh Elephant and Zyuoh Tiger don't assume their Instinct Awakened forms. **It is also the first time Amu doesn't assume her Zyuman form. *This is the first episode, since episode 2, where ZyuohKing doesn't assume its 1*5*4 form. *Sela and Leo's fight will be resolved in Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Returns: Life Received! The Earth's Monarchs' Decisive Battle!. DVD/Blu-ray Releases Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Volume 2 features episodes 4-7: Ep. 4: Howl in the Ring, Ep. 5: Monarch of the Jungle, Ep. 6: Wild Present and Ep. 7: Gho-Gho-Gho-Ghost Appears. Blu-ray Collection 1 comes with 11 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for リングに吼えろ *Toei TV's official episode guide for リングに吼えろ